


Ice Cold

by Jael



Series: Ice Cold [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Or Is It?, meta!Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: For the @ficcingcaptaincanary prompt on Tumblr: “Oh crap, I’m wet and freezing and you’re the only one who can warm me up.”I went off the boards again. As I do. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LarielRomeniel for reading this over!

For the first few seconds after Sara finds him, curled up in a corner of the ice-cold lab, a circle of frost around him, she thinks, "that's it."  

That he's dead, even after everything. Killed, in a fashion most people would find highly ironic, done in by the cold, the bone-numbing chill that pervades the facility for reasons she's trying not to think about. She takes a step closer, staring at the tall, crumpled figure in black, her own breath fogging the air around her, knowing she should call Mick and the others on the comm and still...resisting.... 

They've been looking for "their" Leonard Snart ever since the whole debacle with the Spear of Destiny, when the world was rewritten in ways they're still figuring out. Mick, one of those with a hand on the Spear when it exploded, insists he turned his mind to his oldest friend at that second, wishing that they still had the Snart from the Oculus alive. 

So now, somewhere, he must be.  

That’s how the Spear works. 

Sara, who still bears the scars on her hand from where she'd grasped the Spear's razor-edged tip to successfully wrest it away from Damien Darhk, knows she did the same, that her thoughts had gone to Laurel and Leonard at that last second, just as she realized what was happening. And since Laurel was alive and well when they found her afterward in Star City—although puzzled when Sara threw her arms about her, weeping tears of joy—it's just a matter of time until they find the crook. 

But they _can_ 't find him in Central City. Barry Allen remembers him, but hasn't seen him since he left town after the Trickster incident. His sister, his former rivals and cohorts in crime—no one knows where he's gone.  

Sara's been helping the others search. However, she just happened to be resting back at the ship when Gideon had drawn her attention to an anomaly at the shuttered cryogenics lab, and the blurry video image of a tall man in a blue parka.  

Despite Gideon’s warnings, hoping against hope and not wanting to infect Mick with that most dangerous of emotions, she went alone. 

Inside the lab now, she takes a step closer, then another, finally going to her knees in the frost, reaching out to touch his sleeve…. 

And his eyes fly open as he pulls back from her violently, making her jump. 

"Get away from me!" he orders, voice ragged, back pressed into the corner. "I can't control it!" 

She pulls back instinctively. "Leonard..." 

"Sara." It's nothing more than a gasp. But he _knows_ her. And that, oh, that means a lot. 

They hadn't been sure if Leonard had gotten a hand on the Spear too, given the free-for-all that'd been going on there at the end. They suspected as much, as he'd been the only member of the Legion who had vanished. 

Mick speculated that maybe Leonard had tried to change his father's fate, much like he had with the unsuccessful Maximilian emerald affair, but when they find her, Lisa remembers a life that's much the same as it was before—although she's much happier these days, she acknowledges with a smile, looking at Cisco. 

This man, hunkered in a deserted lab, his arms covered in frost and ice to the elbows, is not what any of them expected. 

“Where have you been?” she whispers. “We’re been looking for you. And you _remember_ …” 

"I wasn't thinking clearly when I grabbed the Spear," he tells her, "I was just trying to get it away from that ass Thawne." He moves his head restlessly and puts a hand on the floor to prop himself up. "I didn’t trust him…I wanted Mick... and you... to be safe. This..." 

He picks the hand back up again, leaving a hand-shaped frost print on the steel floor, and regards it with icy eyes.  

"Guess the spear pulled something from my subconscious, too." His lip twitches and he shakes his head. "I asked Allen once if there was a way to create a meta without a particle accelerator explosion. He said it was impossible. Wrong again, Barry." 

He shifts a little, straightening, but keeps well away from her, closing his eyes as he sighs. 

"You wanted that, and us safe? And we wanted you back..." she says quietly, "so it...what? Dumped the post-Oculus you back here with meta ice powers? Jesus, how have you been surviving? Why didn't you try to get us a message...?" 

"Don't want to hurt you," he mutters. "I made sure to stay away. And then _they_ found me….” 

"They?" 

"Long story. But..." He looks down at his forearms, both bare, of fabric if not of crackling frost, for the first time she can remember. “They didn’t help. And it gets worse when there are emotions involved. I couldn’t…” 

His hands move into fists even as he speaks, and Sara closes her eyes against a wave of cold. When she opens them, there are ice crystals on her eyelashes and Leonard’s staring at her like she’s a ghost.  

“Go,” he whispers. 

She ignores him, leaning closer, close enough to touch. 

"We need to warm you up," she says. "Get you back to the Waverider. Gideon will be able to help, I'm sure of it. You can control this." 

"You're not listening! Sara, damn it, _leave_ before I hurt you!" 

"Bullshit," she tells him, and grabs his hands. 

Almost immediately, her fingers begin to frost over, the sting of frostbite burning them as they turn faintly blue. She bites her lips, but holds on, raising her eyes to his and seeing panic there as he tries to pull away. 

He's too weak.  

"Fight it, Len," she tells him, ignoring the pain. "Fight it. You can." 

"I..." 

"You _can_.” 

He takes a deep breath, then closes his eyes and…breathes back out. 

Nothing happens. She doesn’t dare look at her hands, but she can’t feel her fingertips anymore. They feel like they’re encased in ice, not human flesh and bone. 

“Leonard,” she says. “I need you to do this. And you _can_. The Spear owes me, too.” 

His eyes fly open as he breathes out again, meeting hers in surprise. 

And suddenly, her hands seem an iota warmer. 

Another breath. Another. Gradually, the frost recedes, leaving her hands warm and undamaged...and then continues, seeping back into his skin, leaving his one hands cool but apparently whole and normal. 

"There," she says with satisfaction. "I told you." 

"You..." He stares at her in disbelief, involuntarily folding his fingers around hers. "That was insane." 

"Not so much as you'd think. I _knew_ you wouldn't hurt me. And I _knew_ you could control it. You're too stubborn." She takes a deep breath. "The Spear had to take my wishes into account, too. And I wanted you, the _you_ from the Waverider back and whole and able to steal that kiss. Wouldn't make much sense if you couldn't touch me, right?" 

Leonard stares at her, speechless for once, as they sit there in a circle of frost. 

"You had a hand on the Spear too, and _that_ 's what you wanted?" he whispers. And she wants to sing when she hears the faint echo of his usual drawl in his voice. 

"That and my sister back. And she's fine." She smiles at him. "So? What're you going to do about it?" 

He's still speechless, but after a moment, he actually laughs. And so does she, letting go of one of his hands to climb to her feet, pulling him up besides her. 

"Come on, Captain Cold," she says. "Let's get you all thawed out." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will probably be a sequel. :)


End file.
